This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Use of woven metal fiber filter media in particulate filters, such as Diesel particulate filters for automotive exhaust systems, has been hampered by difficulties in handling such fragile filter media while assembling the filter, often leading to poor mechanical durability of the device.